The Orca, the Storm, and the Commerson's Dolphin
by Mew31
Summary: This is the first chapter in the sequal to 'When Orcas roar' it's abit darker, and it tells u a bit more about Orca, and in away, abit about myself.
1. Default Chapter

The Orca, the Storm, and the Commerson's dolphin By Mew3  
  
"That blasted dragoness made a fool out of me and almost killed me!" Dragonus snarled and blasted one of his drones. Siege and Chameleon cowered before their pissed off leader. "If I may be so bold, Lord Dragonus. I believe I have a plan to stop the Mighty Ducks." Said Wraith. Dragonus thought for a moment. "I'm listening." He replied. Wraith continued. "The young brother of their leader, shares a strong bond with the dragoness. Take our furry friend out of the picture, and the young duck will no longer be able to perform his duties to the team. This should weaken them, and if we're lucky, even break them up." "That's not a bad idea, if we could bring her over to our side, we might have a chance." Chameleon smirked. "And I know just how to do that Boss."  
  
"Whoa, so, you're like, an alien, just like Nosedive?" Asked Thrash. "Not exactly, I came from another universe, true. But, well, ya I guess I am an alien. To you guys at least." Orca said. Just then the front door smashed open, and there stood another furry dragon. The beast was a grayish silver, with wings that looked like they had be torn off the wing's elbow. The beasts hair was the same color as Nosedive's, with ruby streaks in it. It wielded a bladed tail, much like Orca's. The most noticeable things about the dragoness, was that she had so many scars it was easy to lose count. The one that seemed to be a trademark was a long scar over the beast's left eye. The eye it's self was completely yellow, save for a sky blue sliver down it. The eyes glowed a sharp red, then they faded and the dragon lifted its head. "Orca?" asked a female voice. "Stormy?" The 2 dragoness ran to each other and nuzzled. Then Stormy remembered why she had been sent here and lunged at Nosedive. Orca used one of her powerful wings, and knocked Stormy aside. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" "Huh? Dragonus said the Mighty ducks are evil. And that I should destroy them when ever I saw one." "Whoa, in the words of Grin, you got your karma on backward." "So, you're saying, the Mighty Ducks aren't evil?" "Hell no, if they were, I'd have killed them off myself by now." Nosedive blinked, this was all very confusing. "Let me get this strait girls. You know Orca, and Orca you know her. Yet she wants to kill me, did I miss something!?" Orca and Stormy laughed. "Nosedive, I want you to meet my big sister, Stormy Weather. (Corny name huh?) Stormy, this is my best Friend, Nosedive Flashblade." Stormy smirked and held a paw out, Nosedive took it in a guess you could call it a handshake. Orca smiled and rushed to the door. "Come on Stormy! I want you to meet the others!" Orca shouted, and bolted toward the pond. Nosedive ran after her, Stormy, smirked evilly, and with an evil snicker, followed after her little sister, she still believed that it was the Mighty Ducks that were evil.  
  
"What the? Another dragon?" Asked Wildwing. "This is my big sister, Stormy." Stormy snarled quietly, but then stopped to think, if these guys were evil, why did Orca let them live? And how did Stormy's long lost little sister come to this place? What really troubled Stormy, was that when Orca was only a cub, she didn't trust a blade of grass, let alone 6 alien ducks. Stormy didn't know the answers to these questions, nor did she wish to learn, he job was to destroy the Mighty Ducks and that's what she planed to do. Stormy saw her chance; she lunged for Nosedive and slashed his arm open with her claws. The blond duck screamed in pain and stumbled back. Orca gasped, and reluctantly attacked her older sister. "Stormy! Stop it! I told you, the Mighty Ducks aren't the evil ones!" Stormy over powered Orca and sent the dragoness flying into a wall. "How do I know they didn't brain wash you, my dear little sister?" "Wouldn't I be acting all goofy and stuff?" "Fool, you're not at all what you used to be. The Orca I knew didn't even trust a blade of grass. She would kill anything that moved." "I've changed Stormy, I'm not like that anymore!" "Hah! No one can change in only 2 weeks!" "Well I did!" Orca tried desperately to forget her past, to forget every thing bad she ever did, and everything bad that happened to her. "Foolish sister! When you have a past like ours you can't simply forget! Have you already forgotten? Have forgotten that it was because of u and Nadia that Mother and father were killed! It's your fault that we're orphans!" Orca looked away from her sister. "No, it not my fault, it's not Nadia's fault." "You cannot escape it! Mother and father are dead because of you!" "No." "You've killed your own parents!" Orca roared. "NO!" She ran off, Stormy snarled at the Ducks, Grin threw her into the wall, knocking the dragoness out, and put her in a cell.  
  
Orca snarled, and bit back tears. She was forced to remember her past. Despite what she thought, it was true. It was because of her and Nadia that their mother, Lone Star, had been killed. But, what Orca didn't know, was that it was her father, Death Star, who had killed her mother. (This part of the story is for everyone who wanted to know more about Orca) She looked up into the sky and bellowed. That's when she finally realized, she was alone. She would always be alone. She was an outsider, she didn't belong here, and she didn't belong back home. She asked herself. Who am I? Why am I here? Why was I born, and why was a born black and white? Was I meant to be born? Was I a fluke? Was I spared when I should have been killed? I remember something, life, is wonderful. But, why? What were the answers to Orca's questions, oh God, for the life of her she didn't know. She didn't even know why Wildwing and the other's had taken to her so quickly. Maybe this is all a bad dream and she would wake up at any moment, next to her mother, with her brothers and sisters. But no, this was real; she had been reunited with Stormy. But Dragonus had tricked the dragoness into thinking that the Mighty Ducks where evil. And now, it was all up to Orca to turn her sister around, and realize whom the bad guys are. But how could she do that, when not even she was sure who the bad guy was? Who knows, but Orca was soon to meet her little sister. And maybe then, she could find the answers to her questions. A/n: how was it? Believe it or not, the last half of this chapter, was showing you how I, how the real me feels. I try to base my Chars off of myself, my feelings, and my personality. I even make good guys, to be the sun, and my chars, Stormy, and Orca, are mere reflections. Like the moon, Stormy and Orca, a reflections of there sunny counter parts. This story gets darker as it goes. You'll not only learn more of Orca and her sisters, but, in a way, you'll also learn about me, as well. 


	2. Questions

Chapter 2 Stormy By Mew3  
  
Stormy woke, to find herself in a dark cell. Stormy Stood up and held her head in her paw. She remembered what she had told Orca, and she wished she could have taken it back. It wasn't Orca's fault, or Nadia's that their mother had been killed. Stormy knew very well that her sisters could not control that they were born black and white. This was a birth defect beyond anyone's control. Stormy could remember how she was transformed into the ill-tempered beast she was now. Stormy grew up the hard way. She raised herself. The battles she won, the blood she lost. She was a blood shedder, a hunter, a killer. Whenever she extended her claws, another victim fell. She rarely killed to eat. She killed simply for the smell of blood, to prove to the world that she wasn't weak, that she was a loner, not to be tangled with. Her battles cost her an eye, her wings, her innocence. But she had to fight! If she didn't fight, she would die! If she didn't kill she would be killed! But what's the point of winning when you lose your heart? What's the damn point of shedding blood when the blood is not yours? Was Dragonus lying to her? Was her sister lying to her? And where the hell was Nadia? Where was Blood Rush? Where was Hell Raiser? Where were all her brothers and sisters? Where they alive? Where they all dead? Was Stormy herself dead and this was hell? Should she obey Dragonus and kill the Mighty Ducks, or believe in her little sister's judgment, and trust them? Stormy roared, a door opened a white drake entered. Wildwing narrowed his emerald eyes. Stormy's head jerked in his direction. She snarled deep. "What do you want, duck?" she asked coldly. "Keep it down dragon. The other's are asleep." He hissed. Stormy growled, then sighed. "Listen, white drake. I'm sorry about before. But I cannot decide who to trust. Though I hate being in here. It would be wise to leave me here till I have made up my mind." Wildwing nodded and left. Stormy growled again and sat down. 'Blood Rush, Nadia, Hell Raiser, Sun Star, Sunny, Joy, my siblings, where are you? Are you safe?' Stormy sighed sadly, and layed down for the night. What nightmare awaited her? What did the dream giver have in store? She was the dragoness who had to fight, if she didn't what would the world think of her? Could she afford not to shed innocent blood? 


End file.
